Sims Next Top Male Model (cycle 13)
The thirteenth season of Sims' Next Top Male Model casted exclusively for aspiring male models from remote locations. Locations * Toronto, Episodes 1-11 * Springwater, Episode 8 * Cambridge Bay, Episode 10 * Reyjkavík, Episodes 12-13 * Ísafjörður, Episode 12 * Berlin, Episodes 14-15 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Episodes 'Episode 1' No elimination. 'Episode 2' *'Wildcard:' Amzîn Aïtmenna *'First call-out:' Deòrsa MacGilleBhàin *'Bottom two:' Kir Utkin Kim & Yakov Bogdanov *'Eliminated:' Kir Utkin Kim 'Episode 3' *'First call-out:' Ai Mai Ti & Tuttu Alookie *'Bottom two:' Amzîn Aïtmenna & Charles Henry *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 4' *'First call-out:' Amzîn Aïtmenna *'Bottom two:' Cauê Rocha & Charles Henry *'Eliminated:' Charles Henry 'Episode 5' *'First call-out:' Yakov Bogdanov *'Bottom two:' Cauê Rocha & Taai Meme *'Eliminated:' Cauê Rocha 'Episode 6' No elimination. 'Episode 7' *'Immune:' Deòrsa MacGilleBhàin *'First call-out:' Atlacatl Xool *'Bottom two:' Amzîn Aïtmenna & Tuttu Alookie *'Eliminated:' Amzîn Aïtmenna 'Episode 8' *'First call-out:' Taai Meme *'Bottom two:' Ai Mai Ti & Kapshö Biswa *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 9' *'First call-out:' Taai Meme *'Bottom two:' Atlacatl Xool & Kapshö Biswa *'Eliminated:' Kapshö Biswa 'Episode 10' *'First call-out:' Atlacatl Xool & Kir Utkin Kim *'Returned:' Kir Utkin Kim *'Bottom two:' Ai Mai Ti & Yakov Bogdanov *'Eliminated:' Yakov Bogdanov 'Episode 11' *'First call-out:' Atlacatl Xool *'Bottom two:' Ai Mai Ti & Tuttu Alookie *'Eliminated:' Tuttu Alookie (saved) 'Episode 12' *'First call-out:' Ai Mai Ti *'Bottom two:' Kir Utkin Kim & Tuttu Alookie *'Eliminated:' Tuttu Alookie 'Episode 13' *'First call-out:' Deòrsa MacGilleBhàin *'Bottom two:' Kir Utkin Kim & Taai Meme *'Eliminated:' Kir Utkin Kim 'Episode 14' *'First call-out:' Atlacatl Xool *'Bottom two:' Ai Mai Ti & Deòrsa MacGilleBhàin *'Eliminated:' Ai Mai Ti 'Episode 15' *'Top three:' Atlacatl Xool, Deòrsa MacGilleBhàin & Taai Meme *'Sims' Next Top Male Model:' Deòrsa MacGilleBhàin Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two. : The contestant won immunity the week prior. : The contestant was originally eliminated but was saved. *Episodes 1 & 6 did not feature eliminations. *In episode 2, Amzîn joined the competition. 'Contestant progress' 'Bottom two results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their fourth time in the bottom two. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Profile *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Back to the 1850s *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Fight club in pairs *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' K-Pop inspired in groups *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Artistic nude shoot *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Post-makeover street style *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Abandoned garden *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' what are you doing in my Swamp *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Retro Calvin Klein inspired *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Outerwear in Nunavut *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Halloween *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' Fjord Aliens *'Episode 13 photo shoot:' Barneys New York *'Episode 14 photo shoot:' Prada *'Episode 15 photo shoot:' L'Officiel Hommes Deutsch 'Makeover guide' *'Amzîn:' Trimmed *'Atlacatl:' Trimmed *'Deòrsa:' Ice blonde *'Kapshö:' Toned orangey red *'Mai Ti:' Shaved sides, sand blonde *'Taai:' Ashy brown *'Tuttu:' Cut short, shaved sides *'Yakov:' Ash blonde with dark roots